Helping Out
by deathgeonous
Summary: Ranma, Dragon Ball Z, Sailor Moon, Total AU Crossover. Saiyan Ranma, Mamoru's cousin, in hiding from Nodoka, helping out the Sailor Senshi. Yeah, Summeries are over rated. Just read it.
1. THE BEGINNING OF A TAIL

AN: And I was trying so hard too, not to start and post yet another story. Damn overactive imagination kicking in during house work. Damn house work period.

I mean seriously, I have what, nineteen fics on this site now, if you count this one that is, and no fished ones? God I'm horrible to you folks. I seriously think that if I reach over twenty on the site and still have none finished, I am going to seriously hurt myself.

I think I'll notify my doctor and insurance people now, seeing as I have like easily over twenty other fics on my computer in various stages of completion as well.

God do I get just way to many good ideas.

Well this is my first total AU/Rewrite in the Ranmaverse, since all my others are continuations of some kind or another. It will probably be my only one for quite some time as well. I don't do true rewrites, as I truly SUCK at them, but a totally AU one I can deal with. I think.

Sorry, no summery at the moment. I just can't think of one to do this one justice. Just that this it is a Ranma One Half, Dragon Ball Z, Sailor Moon Crossover, set mainly in a heavily AU Sailor Moon reality (I'm doing my own version of Beryl's invasion, and then I just ignore all the rest of the Sailor Moon cannon opponents in favor of one's I'm coming up with) and also just that this is in no way a in any form going to be a Fuku fic.

Oh and Genma and his actions are probably going to be way OOC in most peoples minds. Like for example Genma was never truly down on women being weak and worthless. Like I said, this is a different type of Genma.

So that will mean Ranma will be a little better off like not hating the cursed girl form as much as he/she did in cannon. Although Ranma will still dislike it, greatly at times and less at others.

Hmm, come to think of it everyone's probably going to be OOC to one degree or another in this fic. You'll see what I mean as it goes on.

And thanks to GunnerRyuu for going over this.

Disclaimer: I do not own the intellectual property that is Ranma One Half or any of its associated characters, locations, items, ideas, or anything else that may be associated with it. Those belong to each of its respective copyright owners. I do not own the intellectual property that is Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or any other forms of the Dragon Ball series or any of its associated characters, locations, items, ideas, or anything else that may be associated with it. Those belong to each of its respective copyright owners. I do not own the intellectual property that is Sailor Moon or any of its associated characters, locations, items, ideas, or anything else that may be associated with it. Those belong to each of its respective copyright owners. I do not own any of the intellectual properties that are other fictional persons, places or things. Those belong to each of their own copyright owners. I do not own any real person, place or thing. Those belong to either themselves, in the case of a person, or their real life current true owners in case of a place or object. What I do own is any and every original person, place or thing, used in here as well as the story its self. Those very few things are mine. And that's all that ever will be mine.

HELPING OUT

CHAPTER ONE

THE BEGINNING OF A TAIL

Jusenkyo, China: at The Pools of Drowned Sorrows

"Ha! Suck on that old man!" Ranma shouted from atop his perch on the bamboo pole as his father fell down into the spring below.

Ranma had forgotten about the feelings of ill omen he was getting from this laughable excuse for a training ground and he had totally ignored the guide's shouts of dire warnings, so his surprise was complete when a panda of all things jumped up and attacked him.

Ranma fell into the pool below him, where he felt something, strange happen to him in it. Climbing out of the pool he checked him self over and noticed the arrival of two rather prominent new body parts and then she noticed the disappearance of one other rather prominent body part. Screaming in a now lovely soprano voice that sounded nothing like her old one, Ranma screamed to what she could now identify as her father "POPS!!! Now you're going to get it!"

Said father in his panda form turned around and started to high tail it out there, with Ranma hot on his heels. As they cut through the paths around the dangerous pools of water, Ranma's now too big pants fell around her ankles, causing her to trip and fall into another one of the horrible pools.

As Genma stopped and turned around a very exhausted guide came running up behind towards him.

Huffing and puffing the Guide got his breath back and said "Oh, oh…" The guide finally started to breath out "Honored customer fall into Shonmao-nii-chuan, the spring of drowned panda, very tragic story of how panda drowned in that pool two thousand years ago. And the other honored customer fall into Nyan-nii-chuan, spring of drowned girl. A truly tragic tale of a young girl who drowned in that pool fifteen hundred years ago. And now the younger honored customer did something that has not been done in a long time, fall into a second spring. It's terrible, but the curses always mix." Looking at the spring in confusion, the guide said "Strange, but I do not remember what drowned in this spring. I know every spring by heart, but this one's history alludes me. Strange. Very strange."

As Genma the panda came over to the guide growling, the guide said "Do not worry, I can change you back to human for now in the hut, but only once the young one comes out of the pool."

As if say that triggered the necessary response, Ranma came out of the pool while unconscious inside a ball of white glowing energy, and landed on the ground before them.

Raising an eyebrow, the guide said "Strange. That's never happened before." Looking at the pool he widened his eyes and said "The magic's gone from that pool!"

Going over to take a closer look at the younger of his two newest customers, he saw that he was still the same petite red haired girl his first transformation gave him, with no new changes. The guide thought "Was this a mind altering pool?" when he finally noticed the one noticeable change on the young customer. A red furry tail.

Sighing with relief, for he really didn't like to deal with the customers with the mind altering curses, it was very hard to communicate with them when their personality changed every time some water of varying temperature hit them, he picked up the younger customer, and said "If you will now follow me I will get you temporarily back to normal and explain to you what your foolishness has brought upon you two."

Genma nodded and followed behind the guide.

Inside the guide's hut a little while latter

Genma was back to normal and had things explained to him. He did not take it well. Then after they could not awaken Ranma, the guide thought that changing him back to his normal form would awaken him, and then he could explain things to the young man as well.

It didn't work that way. Either part. Not only did Ranma not awaken, Ranma stayed a busty red haired girl with a red furry tail. Genma was noticeably less then pleased.

After ranting and raving for a while, the guide admitted he did not know why Ranma would not turn back into a male, for this had never happened before.

After Genma finally calmed down, he sat down and started to cry while writing a letter.

After he was finished with it, he said to the guide "Can you give him," Gulping and looking at the form of Ranma he said "err, her this letter when she awakens? It will tell her where to go for a bit till I can pick her up. I have something I must do before things get truly out of control." Genma said with fear in his eyes.

"What? The young customer will need your support to get through this! Where are you going?" The guide all but shouted.

"To take the boy, err, girl away on this trip, I made a few promises that I can now no longer keep to my wife. And if she sees Ranma like this, it is likely she will try to kill us both. So I am sadly sending Ranma to some distant, yet my closest living relatives, in the hopes I can get my wife to see reason on Ranma's condition. If she doesn't kill me before I can. So to protect Ranma, I can't have Nodoka see her yet." Thrusting the letter into the guides hands, Genma said "I'm sorry Ranma, it's for your own good." And then hefting his pack, he left the hut.

The guide just stared out the door, wondering what he was supposed to do with the young customer.

Joketsuzoku: the village of the Chinese Amazons

After Ranma did not awaken by the next day, the guide took Ranma to the Amazon's village for treatment. After meeting with the consul of Elders and explaining what had happened, they then went to talk among them selves, and then one of the consul members said "I will take care of the now young woman until she is ready to leave the village, if she chooses to do so. If you will give me her Father's letter I will give it to her after she awakens. Do not worry for her most honored guide, we will look after her well."

Nodding and now glad he took Ranma to his allies in the Joketsuzoku village, he handed the old woman the letter and said "Thank you." And then he left under his escort of Amazon warriors.

After Cologne took Ranma to her hut she shared with her Grandchild Shampoo, she started to do a long and detailed physical and Ki examination on Ranma. What she found shocked her.

This new girl was a goddamn Ki reactor! She had huge reservoirs of untapped Ki just waiting to be used. Then came the next shock. What ever Ranma had become by falling into the two different springs, she was no longer human! Sure she looked it, other then that furry tail that was the same fiery color as her hair, but the Ki alone told her that Ranma was no longer of the human race. Shaking her head, Cologne left to impart this information to the other elders.

While this news greatly troubled them, they just said to keep a close eye on this Ranma, for now.

Inside Ranma's mind: while all this was going on

Ranma had just had thrust into her some memories, and thus had watched what seemed to be an epic space opera/war movie. It ended with the one's who's eye's she was watching it through, become so mad with the power she now possessed that she destroyed the planet she was on and thus herself, in one mighty blast of energy.

And destroying the planet she was on was not the only thing that blast of power did. It caused a vortex to form and swallow her detransforming body into it, and then she appeared over these pools, where she fell into one and then died in it.

As Ranma shook her head after the viewing of a lifetime was over, she asked "What the hell was that!"

"That was my life young one." A voice said from behind Ranma, turning around, Ranma saw the being that she had seen all those events through, Kaliflowera.

Gulping, Ranma asked in a questioning voice "Kaliflowera?" after she nodded, Ranma got pissed and asked "Ok, what the hell's going on here!?!"

Kaliflowera came up to Ranma and said "You just witnessed my life. It was a fail safe that the Gods of this reality put into that spring after I died, to give them enough time to find me in the afterlife and send me into whoever fell into my springs mind." Ranma then interrupted with

"So you going to try to take my mind over or something?" she asked, getting into a defensive stance.

Laughing, Kaliflowera said "No. No, no, no. I'm here to help you. What's your name girl?" Kaliflowera asked.

"Ranma Saotome. And I ain't no girl! I fell into a spring before I fell into yours, and I came out of it a girl!" Ranma shouted.

"Oh dear. That's troubling. Ranma, the Gods of this reality felt my spring was just way too dangerous, so they made it a one time use spring. But to do that, they made it into a permanent transformation spring. If you fell into a spring before falling into mine, then both curses might be permanent." Kaliflowera told Ranma.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ranma asked. Then Kaliflowera told Ranma the true nature of the Jusenkyo springs, and how the Gods them selves had changed the rules concerning them when it came to her spring.

Muttering darkly, Ranma just said "Great." Then looking at Kaliflowera, she asked "So, um, why did I get your life story thrust into my head, and why are you here now?"

"You got my memories to buy the Gods of this reality time to find me in the afterlife and set up what was needed to be set up, and to get you ready to believe me when I appeared. I'm here to help you learn what you need to know, now that you have been transformed into a Saiyan. A Saiyan with powers identical to mine. We will be in your mind for as long as it takes to get you ready to interact with the world safely again. Then I will be visiting you every night in your dreams for as long as you need me to, even if it's for the rest of your life." Kaliflowera told Ranma.

"So what, you're my new guardian angel or something?" Ranma asked with a scrunched up face, trying to understand this.

Laughing, Kaliflowera said "Yes, something like that."

"Ok." Ranma acknowledged. "Do you think you can teach me to do those cool moves you could do in life?" Ranma then asked with wide eyes at the chance of learning new techniques. Even if they were very deadly, they still were too cool not to learn. And it wasn't like she had to kill people with them, she just wanted to learn them.

"Oh, are you a fighter? Kaliflowera asked.

"I'm a martial artist!" Ranma exclaimed proudly "And I'm going to be the best one ever!"

"Oh really. Well then I'll tell you what. If you can get the basics of controlling your new Saiyan heritage down, I'll teach you how fight like I do." Kaliflowera told a Ranma whose eyes went very wide and then screamed while jumping really high "All right!" Kaliflowera then thought to herself 'Why do I get the feeling I just got in over my head here?' Then she yelled "Ranma calm down and get over here to start your lessons!" to a Ranma that was currently running all over the place in unbridled excitement at learning such cool moves.

Ranma then came to a stop and came up to Kaliflowera, to start learning the prerequisites to learn Kaliflowera's techniques. At least that was what Ranma was learning from her point of view.

In Ranma's mind: an unidentifiable amount of time later

"Well Ranma, you've got enough down that I can safely allow you t wake up now." Kaliflowera said.

"Great! When do you start teaching me your style though?" Ranma then asked.

"In a few weeks. I've never taught anyone, so I'm going to have to think about how to do it. Plus I'm going to have to have you jury rig some things to use while you're awake to train your body in what I'll be teaching you in your mind, and that I'll have to start coming up with before I will teach you. That will take a few days. The only thing I can ask that you do now is start wearing weighted clothes all the time." Kaliflowera said.

"Ok." Ranma said. Then she asked "How heavy though?"

"Oh about twenty pounds to start off with. That looks to be about your twenty percent of your body weight. Then I want you to as you get used to that weight, increase it by ten percent, and then keep increasing it by the same amount every time you get used to the new weight, which should always be getting faster until you are increasing it daily." Kaliflowera told Ranma.

"Ok." Ranma said wide eyed at the thought that someday she'd be increasing the weights on her every single day by ten percent.

"Good. Now get those weighted clothes as soon as possible. I'll have the next thing you have to do to get ready for my training after the weights are over a hundred pounds on you. In other words, when you have over your own body weight as weights on."

Ranma just nodded.

"Then it's wakey, wakey time." Kaliflowera said as both she and Ranma started to disappear from this dreamscape.

Cologne's hut in Joketsuzoku China

Ranma sat up stretching and yawning. She slowly began to notice her, changes, and muttered "Damn. It wasn't a dream. But that means…" Ranma started when she noticed the oldest and most shriveled up woman Ranma had ever seen. Looking at her curiously Ranma asked "Um, do you speak Japanese?"

"Yes I do child." The old woman said in a voice that seemed to Ranma that it was made for cackling.

"Um, ok." Ranma said more in response to the old ladies voice then anything else. Shaking her head, Ranma said "Um, mind telling me where I am? And where my pop is?" She added on as a question.

"You are currently in the village of Joketsuzoku near the accursed springs of Jusenkyo. We are a village of woman warriors, descended from the Amazons of legend." The old woman started.

"You're kidding, right? A village of Chinese Amazons?" Ranma asked in shock.

"No." The old woman said flatly.

"Ok." Ranma said with eyes wide open in shock.

"My name is Cologne, or at least that's how it would translate into Japanese for you. And I am a Matriarch of this village. That means I'm one of the leaders." The old woman said when she saw Ranma's blank expression.

"Then what's your real name in your language?" Ranma asked.

"Kun-Loh." Kun-Loh told Ranma.

Ranma then started to repeat that to herself to get it right.

"Ok then, Kun-Loh, why am I here and where is my father?" Ranma asked again.

"You are here because the Jusenkyo Guide asked us to care for you, and since we of the Joketsuzoku tribe feel anyone who falls into the Nyan-nii-chuan , or the spring of drowned girl in your tongue, to be blessed by both of our Goddesses Athena and Aphrodite, we agreed to take you in for a time until you are comfortable enough with the change you've undergone to leave the village, if you still want to after your time here." Kun-Loh started, and then she continued with

"As to your father, the guide said he feared for your safety due to something he could no longer do for your mother, and left to confront her about you. He left you this letter with instructions on where to go from him." Kon-Loh said, pulling Genma's letter out of her sleeve.

Ranma took the letter and read it. Its content's shocked Ranma to her very core. As she shook in fear, a purpled haired young woman came through the door to Ranma room.

"Oh, so she's awake. What's wrong with her?" The young woman asked in Mandarin.

"Speak in Japanese Xain-Pu. This is my Granddaughter Xain-Pu, or Shampoo in Japanese, Ranma. And what is the matter?" Kun-Loh asked Ranma.

Laughing a little hysterically, Ranma handed Kon-Loh the letter and said "Read it and see for your self."

As Kon-Loh read the letter she shook with fury. Xain-Pu then asked in her broken Japanese, "What letter say?"

Kun-Loh then read the letter aloud for her Granddaughter.

"Dear Ranma, I truly am sorry to leave you just when it seems you will need me the most, even more then after I stupidly trained you in that despicable Neko-Ken," Xain-Pu gasped at the name of the dreaded technique mentioned so casually "I still can't believe I missed those warnings, stupid stuck together pages, but I have something that I must take care of immediately for both of our continued survival.

To take you on this training trip, your mother Nodoka had several weird demands which I upheld. One of them thankful became void by your turning female. She had wanted me to engage you to as many women as I could. I think you have around over seventeen hundred fiancée's by my last count. Luckily they are no longer a concern for you now that you are of the female gender as well.

Another, and much more dangerous thing Nodoka did before I could take you was make us both sign a Sekkapu contract before I took you, saying that we would both commit ritual suicide if you did not return as a 'Man among men' as your Mother put it.

Your Mother was obsessed with your manliness, and one of the reasons I took you on the training trip starting at four years of age instead of twelve like I had originally planed. She wanted you to have multiple wives and multiple children from all of them.

I had no intention of letting that happen, so I took you much sooner then I had planed to on our trip. I also had no intention of having you uphold any of the engagements I made for you on this trip, for there was no real substance to them, just an agreement between to fathers that our children should meet and see if they like each other types of agreements. They meant nothing other then fulfilling my word to Nodoka to me.

There was one engagement how ever that I would have tried to have happen for you. That was with my best friend and training partner Soun Tendo. After we had suffered enough from our so called 'MASTER', Happosai," Xain-Pu gasped at the mention of the legendary boogie man of the Joketsuzoku village "And sealed the little demonic troll away in a cave" Xain-Pu cheered at this "We went out drinking. Soun already had two daughters, one havening been born just three days prier to our victory over Happosai, and a third was born shortly after you were. And we vowed that night that if I had a son, he would marry one of his daughters to join our two schools of Anything Goes, for I had mainly studied the aerial branch of the school, while Soun mainly had studied the ground. We vowed to teach all of what we knew to each of our children and then have them teach each other the other branch, and then their children could learn the complete school.

Sadly that can no longer happen as originally planed. But some day you must go to the Tendo's residence in Nerima Japan to see if you can at least uphold at least half of the agreement by having one of his daughters teach you the ground style, while you teach her the air.

I also had no intention of having either of us fulfill the sekappu contract, for it is ludicrous to do so. I shall now go home to my wife Nodoka and tell her what has happened. If she wishes to press for us to kill our selves, I will take the contract to the police, and show them how you had signed it with finger paint and I will then explain to them how I signed it solely to get her to let me get you away from her. Hopefully I will not need to do that, but if I do I hope they will arrest her. I may love my wife, but she truly is nuts. And your safety from her delusions is more important to me then her freedom. I just hope I don't get locked up as well. Not only for letting you sign that contract, but for some of the things I did under Happosai. And of course there were a few the things of legal questionability that I did when you were not around to keep us fed during the trip that I must worry about. But that is not as important as keeping Nodoka away from you if she acts as I fear she may.

But anyway, please, when you've gotten your self together mentally, please go to the residence of Gonan and Reia Chiba in Juban Japan. Gonan is my second cousin and my closest living relative. He has a son named Mamoru that is a little older then you are that may or may not still be living with him. I will try to meet you at their residence in six months. If you do not see me in one year, I am either in jail, or Nodoka will have killed me for this. Either way, do not attempt to find me for at least a year, and after that check with the police first.

I am truly sorry about this Ranma, but I need to protect you from your mother.

Your Father, Genma Saotome." Kun-Loh then finished reading.

Xain-Pu whistled and said "Your father an idiot. Brave, but idiot. And mother is too-too crazy."

"Yes. Your mother does sound like someone whom you would wish to avoid." Kun-Loh admitted.

Looking at the depressed state that Ranma was in, Kan-Loh had an idea on how to get the newly made girl out of it. "Ranma," Kon-Loh began. As Ranma looked up at her, she continued with "I have had the, displeasure of fighting against Happosai before. I can see you are nothing like that bastard in personality, but I will admit that he was one of the best fighters I have ever fought. I would see what someone how hopes to surpass all other practitioners of the art," She said correctly guessing Ranma true goal in life, to be the best, to Kon-Loh, Ranma's aura, even in this state, just screams it "is capable of at this time and how she compares to the founder of her chosen style. To that end, I ask that you fight the heir of my style of Amazon-Wu, my Granddaughter Xain-Pu. If you do well enough, I may even teach you a few things while you stay and we teach you about womanhood, if you stay at all." Kon-Loh said sweetening the pot for Ranma. She truly did wish to see Ranma in action, if her readings of Ranma were correct, she was very good, and she wanted to see if the inhuman part of Ranma that she had discovered helped Ranma out in a battle, like she suspected it would. She would need to report her findings on that to the other Elders at some point as well.

Ranma just looked at Xain-Pu like she had just discovered a fascinating subject and said excitedly "Sure! She looks to be a good fighter. Just be prepared to teach me some moves Kun-Loh, for I don't intend to lose!" Ranma said jumping up.

"I not fight you now. You just get up after week sleep. Eat something and prepare to lose. I fight you in two hours time. I eat now and prepare for fight." Xain-Pu said in broken Japanese and then turned around and headed to the kitchen to start cooking lunch.

"I have got to get her speaking Japanese better." Kon-Loh said softly. "She sounds like an idiotic bimbo right now."

"At least she can speak it. I can't speak Mandarin at all." Ranma admitted.

True. And if you chose to stay here for any length of time, that is something we will correct, but for now, let us eat whatever my Granddaughter is making." Kun-Loh said.

"Sure, I'm starving!" Ranma said.

Kon-Loh just chuckled.

Cologne's hut in Joketsuzoku China, a few hours later

"I still can't believe how bad I did!" Ranma moaned as she lay in pain on the floor.

"What Ranma complaining about? You won." Xain-Pu said from the couch, as she was in a lot of pain herself as well.

"Yeah, but I was horrible compared to what I can really do! It was like my body couldn't do anything I asked it to right!" Ranma bemoaned.

Kon-Loh chuckled while bring in some ice and some bandages and said "That's no surprise, and I should have thought of this and not suggested the sparring session between you two."

Ranma opened her eyes and asked "Ok, so why is it no surprise?"

Chuckling, Kon-Loh said "Well Ranma, you our now a female. You have a different body now. Your body has changed dramatically. Probably greatly in height and weight, you now have a very different physical balance, arm and leg reach is different, I would think that because of your new body, you will have to train yourself in your style of fighting all over again to reach your old level of skill with it. With your level of potential and your obvious level of skill, it should only take about a month or so to get you back to where you were before. Then I can teach you some things if you stay around for a while after that. I should have thought of this before I suggested you fight Xain-Pu though."

"Great." Ranma moaned. "The stupid transformation into a girls body really screwed me over it seems."

"If you wish to see it that way, then that is your choice Ranma." Kon-Loh said coldly. "I would think you should see it as an opportunity the likes of which you will never get again."

Ranma sighed and stayed silent for a few moments. Then she said "That probably would be the healthier way to see things. It's not like I can change a thing about any of this just because I don't like it." Ranma said then sighed.

Then remembering what her dream Sensei Kaliflowera wanted her to do, Ranma said "Do you think you can get me some weighted clothes? I was going to start training in them soon, and now that I've got to relearn every thing, I think that now's the perfect time to use them." Ranma said, not wanting to say the true reason she wanted to start using them. Something told her that she should stay quite about Kaliflowera, at least for now.

"Sure. Some of our warriors train with such clothing." Kun-Loh told Ranma. "How much weight, and when do you want it by?"

Sitting up, Ranma said "Twenty pounds and how about by after I finish eating whatever I can cook up. I'm going to start retraining my self today if possible." Ranma said after standing and while heading over to Kun-Loh's kitchen to look to see what she could prepare for her self. "Oh, and I plan to be warring the weighted clothes at all times, and up the weights as I get used to them." Ranma said remembering Kaliflowera's instructions on the matter.

Kun-Loh's eyes went wide with surprise and respect for the young fighter and she said "Hmm, I think I can get you a set of twenty pound training clothes for now, but if you want to wear them all the time and keep upping the weight, I will need to the seamstress I go to get clothes, so her shop can make you some."

"You'd do that for me?" Ranma asked, guessing that it would be kind of expensive for Kon-Loh to get her a whole new wardrobe.

"Sure I would. I'm responsible for you while you're in the village, and I don't shrink from my duties." Kon-Loh said with false stiffness.

As Ranma could not read that from her, and thought she had offended her, Ranma nervously said to Kun-Loh "I'm sorry. Your generosity surprised me, that's all"

Kun-Loh laughed and said "Understandable." And the she hopped out of the hut to get Ranma her training outfit, while Xain-Pu grunted and got up to go to the table to eat whatever Ranma would cook, for she was starving.

Ending AN: In my opinion it was Genma's fault in the cannon Ranma story line that Ranma thought women were weak, thus he hated his curse even more for the fact. With Genma not being down on females like that in this story, Ranma still dislikes being female, but realizes that being one does not make you weak at all, and is more willing to learn from and fight females.

And yes I'm kind of doing a role reversal on Ranma's parents. In the cannon story line Genma was the source of most of Ranma's troubles, and he still is, but by proxy. You see most of the troubles accredited to Genma, like multiple fiancées, are the result of his trying to appease Nodoka. Genma still is an idiot outside anything non martial arts related in this story, but he is now the tragic type you can't help but feel sorry for. And Nodoka is going to be really nuts and the true source for almost all Ranma's previous troubles. And some future troubles as well. A really big role reversal there.

So with a slightly better Genma, but not by much, as he was still idiotic enough to do really stupid training methods, up to and including the cat fist, we have a slightly better adjusted Ranma as a result. But then again, not by that much.

As I said, this is a total AU of all realities I'm including, and it started that way before the story even began.

And if you can't guess who Kalifllowera is, she is the first Legendary Super Saiyan that went nuts and blew up the planet she was on. yes I made her female for the story instead of a male.

The next chapter will start off with Ranma meeting her fourth cousin, Mamoru Chiba. Thanks for reading this and please tell me what you think of it, bye for now.


	2. DO YOU BELIVE IN MAGIC?

AN: I swear, I only write to appease the Demons in my head who give me these ideas. Unfortunately said Demons just keep churning out the ideas. It never stops. Just joking. Mostly.

And I broke Genma! Think about it. You'll see what I mean. Even if he's not going to show up for a while, he's broken in this fic.

And since my original plan of going back to all my old fics and updating all them was interrupted, I'll need to get back to it soon. I hope. So I'll probably switch off this story for a bit to release new chapters on my other poor neglected fic in a few chapters. Sorry.

One warning. I did say I was doing my own version of Beryl's invasion, and then going off into my own little world of non cannon opponents. That pretty much means that the Sailor Moon part of this AU will become the most AU. And that means I can pretty much do whatever the hell I want with it. Like as I am not introducing the Outer Senshi as in cannon, I can introduce them at any time and in any order!

Right now all the Inner Senshi are together fighting off the minions of Beryl, not that they know about her or her plans, and Mamoru, also known as Tuxedo Kaman, is not yet one hundred percent together yet with Usagi. I'm starting this on the day of their first date.

Yes am evil personified for that.

Unfortunately, no one was able to look at this. GunnerRyuu who went over the last chapter has computer problems yet again, and to be honest, didn't do too great a job. So if any want to beta the next chapter, just say so in a review.

Happy New Year's people.

Well on with the fic.

HELPING OUT

CHAPTER TWO

DO YOU BELIVE IN MAGIC?

Outside Mamoru Chiba's apartment: Juban Japan: five months later

Ranma stood outside an apartment that was owned by one Mamoru Chiba. She was just hoping that this was her fourth cousin, and not some stranger, like there was a true difference having never met the guy.

With her were Kun-Loh and Xain-Pu. Kon-Loh had come along on this trip saying that she wasn't going to let the most talented student she ever had just leave, and Xain-Pu had told Ranma that she was the best sparring partner she had ever had and that she wasn't getting away that easily, and Ranma just accepted those explanations.

Neither had mentioned to Ranma the secret mission that the other Consul Elders had imparted onto Kun-Loh, which was to get Ranma into their tribe in anyway possible. A female warrior of that potential should not be anything but an Amazon in the other Elders minds. Kun-Loh thought they were being fools, but went along with it as it let her travel with Ranma with the full backing of the Joketsuzoku tribe. Diplomatic immunity is a wonderful thing in Kun-Loh's mind. And having all of her traveling expenses paid by the tribe's Elders fund was nice too.

As Ranma knocked on the door to the apartment, she grew a little nervous. Before she could even form the thoughts on why she was nervous before a tall black haired young man of about seventeen opened the door in just a towel saying "Usagi, I'm not… wait a minute, who are you?" he asked.

"Are you Mamoru Chiba?" Ranma asked.

"Yes." The man answered slowly, as if he wasn't sure he should.

"Are you the son of Gonan and Reia Chiba?" Ranma asked again.

"Yes." Mamoru answered wondering what this was about.

"Hi. My name is Ranma Saotome and I'm supposedly your forth cousin or something. My father sent me to meet your parents, but my companions and I couldn't find them listed, but we found you instead. Could you please tell us where your parents live? I'm supposed to meet my father at their place in a month or maybe a little longer if his, business trip, takes more time." Ranma said, glad she could come up with something on the spot to say. She didn't really want to go into the truth of the matter in the hall of an apartment complex.

"Yeah. They currently reside at The Ashfield Cemetery. They're dead." Mamoru said bluntly.

Ranma stood still with shock, while Kon-Loh said "That is most unfortunate to hear. May we come inside and discuss the matter at length, after you have gotten dressed of course?"

Looking down at himself like he just now realized his state of undress, Mamoru sighed and said "Fine. But I'm expecting company tonight. My new girlfriend and I are going out on our first date tonight." He then explained.

"We will try not to inconvenience you too much this night then." Kun-Loh said while hopping in on her staff like a pogo-stick rider.

After watching Kun-Loh's, unique, form of personal travel, Mamoru said "Just relax on the couch or something while I get dressed and then we can talk."

The three then sat on the couch and waited for Mamoru to come back. After a while filled with silence, he did so.

"So, what's going on? Why are you now looking for my parents? I didn't even know about any other family members. The authorities couldn't find any, so they just stuffed me into a damn orphanage." Mamoru told the three women sitting on his couch while he sat in an easychair.

Ranma cleared her throat and said, "I am sorry to hear that. My father and I have been on until now a training trip that started when I was four."

"Training in what?" Mamoru asked.

"Martial Arts." Ranma replied. "While training in China we had a training mishap, which led my Father to wanting me to seek out your Father as he was my Father's closest living relative. Or so he had thought at the time." Ranma started to explain.

"What was this 'Training mishap' and what made it so that you had to go to a relative?" Mamoru asked, getting interested in spite of himself.

Ranma paused for a moment looking thoughtful. "I guess I can tell you. As you are family and thus do deserve to know, and I did plan to tell your father this. But let me first ask you, do you believe in magic?"

Mamoru's eyes went wide at that question, and not trusting his voice, he just nodded. Ranma and Xain-Pu noticed nothing strange about Mamoru's reaction, but Kun-Loh did. "He knows something and is trying to hide it." Looking closer she saw something "Ah, he has a large magical aura on himself, yet it seems very unrefined, like he is just starting to be aware of it and use it. I've never seen a magical aura quite like that one before. I wonder what it is from. Needless to say he is hiding a great secret. I must inform Ranma and Xain-Pu about this after either we leave or he goes out on his date. This can not be ignored."

Ranma just took the nod as a cue to start telling her tale. Well the relevant parts of it that is. "Ok, well you see…" Ranma started with her short and abridged version of what has happed, for she really wanted to be done with this before his girlfriend showed up. No need for her to hear this in Ranma's mind. Mamoru just listened with eyes that grew ever wider.

The apartment of Mamoru Chiba: Juban Japan: fifteen minutes latter

"So you really used to be a guy?" Mamoru asked.

"I keep telling you yes." Ranma said with her left eye now twitching violently.

"Sorry. It's a hard concept for me to wrap my mind around, seeing you there looking so, well, female." Mamoru said sheepishly, trying not to enrage Ranma any more then she obviously was.

Desperately trying to change the subject, Mamoru said "Well I'd love help you by letting you stay here, but this is a one bedroom apartment as one can see. I can let you stay the night as it's late if you really want, but I just don't have the room to put you up. What I can do is help you find a place to stay, and direct your Father to you after he finds me." Mamoru said, then went into a distant far off look that showed he was obviously thinking.

"That is most acceptable young man." Kun-Loh said to Mamoru.

"Huh, oh, ok, thanks." Mamoru said coming out of his thoughts. "I just remembered something. The top floor of this building is divided into just two apartments, and the old lady who used to live in the northern one just had to move into an assisted living home after she had a stroke. And they can't find many people who want it, for with it being so huge, it has quite the expensive rent." Mamoru told them. "But if you had the money, it would be perfect for all three of you. You'd defiantly have enough room, and I could just point your Father up five stories of apartment building, and then I could also show you around Juban easier when I had the time…" Mamoru then sighed trailing off. "But it's damn expensive. It might be out of your price range."

Kun-Loh said "In all truth I have no price limit. The location alone makes it worth taking. When can we talk to the manager of this building to start the paperwork?"

"In the morning. The manger went off duty to the public about an hour ago. Now he's just available to the residents for emergencies." Mamoru said. "He should be opening his office around eight or so tomorrow morning to the public." He then told them.

"That is acceptable. So we may spend the night here until we can rent this apartment?" Kun-Loh then asked.

"Yeah, sure." There then was a knock at the door.

"That must be Usagi." Mamoru said standing up. "Let me introduce you to her." He then said as he headed for the door.

After opening it, they could hear a bubbly girl's voice say "Hey Mamoru! Are you ready?"

"Yes I am, but before we go out, I want you to meet some people Usagi." Mamoru told the girl named Usagi.

As he led her in, they saw a young girl of about a year younger then Ranma's and Shampoo's age of fifteen. Mamoru then started to introduce every one "Usagi, this is Ranma, Xain-Pu and Kun-Loh. Xain-Pu and Kun-Loh are from a village in China where Ranma had been staying for a while. Ranma is my forth cousin. She's been traveling the world with her father learning martial arts, and something happened in China that made her Father need to send her to what he thought were his closest living relatives, my parents. Well they found me, and I told them they were dead. So they've decided to move into that big empty apartment on the top floor. You know the one across from that strange lady that never seems to be home? They're going to spend the night and talk to the manager in the morning about renting the place. Ladies this is my girlfriend Usagi Tsukino."

Usagi bowed and said "It's very nice to meet you." Then she turned to Mamoru and said "Mamoru, if you want to reschedule our date, I'll understand. I mean you haven't seen any of your family in years! You didn't even know they existed. You should spend the night with her, getting to know her better!" Usagi said with passion in her voice.

"Ah, that's ok. Mamoru was going to be helping us all day tomorrow, so we can get better acquainted then. Besides, I'd feel horrible if I stopped your date." Ranma told Usagi.

"Thanks Ranma." Mamoru said. "And Usagi, I got reservations at The Crystal Platter. You usually have to make reservations months in advance at that place. I had to beg my boss to let me have the reservation that suddenly just opened up last week." He then told his girlfriend.

"Sounds like quite the date then." Kun-Loh said. "Do not worry about us child. We will be fine tonight, and like Ranma said, she can get to know Mamoru better in the coming days. Tonight is your night together. So enjoy it. We can amuse ourselves here tonight."

Usagi didn't look convinced. Then she brightened up and said "Hey I know! Why don't you guy go to some other restaurant, and we'll meet at Juban Park! It's only a short walk from most of the normal restaurants, and not too much farther from The Crystal Platter. Then we could all go somewhere together!" she said excitedly "I'd love to get to know you as well!"

Everyone sighed. Usagi was being like a force of nature right now, so everyone just gave in to the mighty force.

"Sure. Why not?" Mamoru said looking at Ranma with a pained expression. Ranma just shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok. So where are the regular restaurants you were talking about?" Ranma asked with a sigh.

"Oh, their right to the east of Juban Park, which is like, three blocks south of here." Usagi said. "When should we meet?" she then asked.

Sighing, Mamoru looked at his watch. "Well it's a little after five now, and our reservations are for six. So how about nine thirty?" he asked every one.

"Sure." Ranma said.

"Sounds good to me!" Usagi said cheerfully.

"Then we'll meet then by the fountain in the center of the park." Mamoru said with a nod.

After they all got out of his apartment and he locked the doors, they all shared the elevator down, while discussing what they would do after that. The decided that since it was a nice safe park with plenty of police patrolling it, they'd just sit by the fountain and talk till eleven, since Usagi had a midnight curfew. Then they'd all escort her home and then come back to the apartment.

So they actually walked together south to the park where Ranma's group split off to the east, while Mamoru and Usagi continued south.

When they got to the strip of restaurants, they chose what looked to be a 1950's American style hamburger joint called 'Archie's' because Ranma thought it looked interesting and Xain-Pu admitted that she always did want to try a hamburger. Or a few dozen, considering what we are feeding here. That being teenage martial artists of insane talent and skill.

AN: People sometimes ask me how I can get chapters out so fast, especially when I'm supposed to be so busy. I'll tell you. I have no life. Master vampires may be nicknamed 'No Life Kings' But I am the "No Life Emperor' and rapidly approaching the title of 'No Life Deity'. That and I just love to write whenever I have free time. It's how I spend almost all my free time in fact.

In the next chapter-Ranma, Meet Tuxedo Kaman and the Sailor Senshi.


	3. HELPING OUT FAMILY IS A TWO WAY STREET

AN: Seeing how there will be fighting in this chapter, I'll go over what every one has learned so far in the five month gap.

Both Ranma and Xain-Pu have learned the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken technique and have undergone the Bakusai Tenketsu treatment from Kon-Loh. Ranma has also learned the basics of Ki manipulation from her, while Xain-Pu is still learning that. And Since Kun-Loh does know the dangers inherent in emotional fueled Ki manipulation, she is teaching both Xain-Pu and Ranma non-emotional Ki manipulation techniques. And finally Xain-Pu has advanced into the ending stages of the advanced teachings of Amazon-Wu fighting style itself and is approaching getting trained in the beginning of the master's level. While Ranma is just at the ending stages of the basics of the style. (I consider the other things she's teaching both Ranma and Xain-Pu to not be so much a true part of the Amazon-Wu style, and more truly being special and unique techniques that anyone of sufficient power and skill can learn, regardless of their style. They are really, in my opinion, universal style moves.)

So yes that means no Hiryu Shoten Ha for Ranma yet. Ranma only has the bare basics of Ki manipulation down at this moment. She still has a little trouble even throwing her non emotional Ki blasts around. Right now the main thing Ranma is doing with her Ki is pumping up her body's power, strength speed and all around potential with it. While Xain-Pu can only pump up her body's power, strength speed and all around potential with it. And that is with some difficulty and for a shorter time then Ranma can as well.

From Kaliflowera, Ranma is now just starting to learn what to do for the physical training a Saiyan must go through before even being taught the basics of the Saiyan fighting style which I shall be naming Seedru. Ranma is now wearing at this time on her person at all times one hundred and eighteen pounds. And she has been increasing the weight at very irregular intervals instead of under a normal faster progression. Which Kaliflowera does not yet totally understand why, but she suspects it is due to the other things Ranma is learning from Kun-Loh. And Kaliflowera is having to heavily change her thinking on how to teach Ranma, for Saiyans as a rule only use Ki as blast attacks. They, as a whole, never thought of using it to pump up their already formidable physical moves. So Kaliflowera is thinking on how to incorporate what Ranma is learning form Kun-Loh into what she will teach Ranma of Seedru.

Now that that's out of the way, lets move on to the fic.

HELPING OUT

CHAPTER THREE

HELPING OUT FAMILY IS A TWO WAY STREET

Archie's Hamburger Palace: Juban Japan: five minutes after Ranma's party entered it

Ranma, Xain-Pu and Kun-Loh had to wait about five minutes to be seated, then it took ten more for the waitress, who was dressed in a poodle skirt, a letter jacket and warring a pair of old fashioned key locked roller-skates over a pair of tennis shoes, to come over to take their order. This place had the honor of being considered the most authentic 1950's American style hamburger restaurant in all of Japan, if not all of Asia. They even trained their employees on the correct slang to use.

After going wide eyed and white at their order, fifteen the works burgers and three vanilla shakes for Kun-Loh, twenty five double cheese burgers and five strawberry shakes for Xain-Pu, and fifty Triple Decker bacon and cheese burgers with ten chocolate shakes for Ranma, plus a hundred side orders of fries and a ocean of ketchup for them all to share, the waitress said "that will take about fifteen to twenty minutes for the first batch to come out, ok?"

"That is fine." Kun-Loh told the waitress.

"Um, not to be rude, but you can pay for all this, right? I mean, this is a lot of food." The waitress asked nervously at her semi rude question.

"Now need to worry, we can pay." Kun-Loh said totally not insulted.

"Ok, fine. I'll just go give your order to the chefs." The waitress said relieved.

After the waitress was gone, Kun-Loh looked at her two dinning companions and considered on how to address what she had found out about Ranma's cousin. Finally nodding at her approved plan, she started to speak.

"Ranma, I don't know if you noticed, but your cousin was quite shocked when you asked him if he believed in magic. And that is because he has a quite large and very unrefined magical aura about him, one that I suspect he is just now beginning to learn how to use. The really annoying thing about this is, I know that energy signature for some where, yet I can't place it for the life of me." Kun-Loh said with a frown.

"That's strange." Xain-Pu said, having gotten much better at Japanese thanks to both her grandmother and Ranma.

"Yeah. I wonder what kind of magic he's using?" Ranma asked, a little worried and intrigued.

"I don't know, but it would be best to be on our guard around your cousin, incase it is dangerous." Kun-Loh told Ranma.

Ranma went wide eyed, but she nodded to show her understanding. And then, their first course appeared, and food replaced talk, for now at least.

Juban Park: nine PM at night

Ranma, Xain Pu and Kun-Loh were walking towards the park bench next to the fountain when they heard the sounds of battle and a feminine scream. Kun-Loh froze as she felt the power levels of magic being thrown around and the presence of Demons, while Ranma and Xain Pu raced off to help out whomever had screamed. Kun-Loh then cursed quietly in Mandarin as she raced to help out her charges.

Ranma and Xain Pu stopped cold at the site that greeted them. Several girls about their age in short and ridiculous looking Fuku's were getting their asses handed to them by a bunch of female looking Demons. The young girls were throwing magical blasts off like they were going out of style into the hoard of Demons that were attacking them, but with the Demons numbers, it was a semi-futile effort.

Looking around for the source of the scream, Ranma saw a young man in a tux standing protectively over one of the girls who had a deep and profusely bleeding slash on her left leg. He was throwing roses of all things at the approaching demons while holding off the Demons that had already gotten too close with a cane.

At first Ranma didn't want to believe what her Ki senses told her, but she said to Xain Pu "I think that guy in the Tux is Mamoru."

Xain Pu replied "Yes. And I think that girl is Usagi."

Nodding, Ranma said "You're right. I wonder why I don't want to believe it though? Ah well, I'll lay down some cover fire while you get up close and help them, then I'll join you, ok?"

"Good Plan." Xain Pu said.

Ranma then prepared to do the more powerful of her two Ki blasts to start things off. After learning to throw a small ball of Ki at her opponents from Kun-Loh, which she had named the Moko Takabisha, Kaliflowera showed Ranma the most basic of her Ki blasts, a move named Kali-Shot. She had only shown it to Ranma to show her a sample of what she would be learning from her at the start of their first lesson together, yet Ranma practiced it while awake and had the move down it two days, utterly surprising Kaliflowera, and Kun-Loh who had been secretly watching at the time. Kaliflowera then decided to step up Ranma's training.

Ranma could only do the Kali shot five times without feeling drained, and at the max ten times without draining so much Ki that she couldn't use anymore for fighting for a day at this point in time due to her Ki reserves not being as large as they needed to be to use the move properly, at least that's what Kaliflowera told Ranma. Ranma felt that she'd NEED all five times, and maybe a bit more for this fight.

Calling out "Kali-Shot!" she blasted a Demon who was about to swipe Mamoru in the side while he defending against one of it's brethren in the lower back, killing it, Xain Pu ran for Mamoru and Usagi while all eyes on the battlefield locked onto Ranma.

Ranma then cried "Leave My cousin alone you bitches!" Shocking Mamoru and Usagi that she could see through their disguise fields, and all the other girls, who thought he had no family.

Then the Demons got over their surprise, and then the back ones ran at her en-masse, and Ranma cried out "Moko Takabisha!" Three times in a row before the hoard got to her. Screaming out "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" she started to pummel all her approaching attackers.

A girl in a red skirted Fuku called out "Fire Soul!" killing one of her opponents with a surprise attack, signaling the restart to the brawl.

Xain Pu arrived just in time to stop a claw swipe a Mamoru's back by caching the Demon's forearm and then breaking its arm at the elbow. Following up with a hard shot to its solar plexus, pushing it back, she got out a double bladed glaive from her hidden weapons space, and chopped the maimed Demon in half.

"Are you two ok?" Xain Pu called out while chopping another Demon in half.

Mamoru stared at her for a second until an approaching Demon caught his eye and died to a rose, and he said while firing out roses, taking care of the long range threats, since it was obvious that Xain Pu could handle the short range ones. "I'm fine, but she's…"

He was interrupted by Kun-Loh, whom seemed to blur in out of nowhere, saying, "Got a very nasty slash on her leg. Oh, dear, it looks like it went through the artery. Luckily her magical healing ability is supplying blood as fast as she losses it, but I'll have to stop the blood loss for her magic to heal the wound. Xain Pu, Mamoru, please keep these pests off me while I work, if you would be so kind. And Mamoru, we need to talk later." Kun-Loh said deceptively sweetly.

Pulling out a rose in each hand, Mamoru said "You got it. Xain Pu, I'll take them at range, and you get any I miss, ok?"

"Can do." Was all Xain Pu said in a very business like voice.

"Good." Mamoru said, throwing both rose out into the hoard off Demons.

Ranma in the mean time had finished off all her opponents. Looking over at Mamoru and seeing both Xain Pu and Kun-Loh over there with him and Usagi, she correctly assumed that they were well taken care of. Looking over the field of fighting, she saw that two of the other girls were back to back throwing off magical attacks in a strategy that seemed to work well. One was throwing up a smokescreen of bubbles, while the other through off bolts of lightning into the bubble cloud, electrocuting all within it.

The last girl however, was in deep shit so to say. She was surrounded on all sides, just like all the others, but was all alone, and had no way to keep all the Demons off her. Seeing this, Ranma ran strait at her calling out "Kali-Shot! Kali-Shot!" Taking out two of the back Demons out of the battle and drawing the Demons attention. Jumping high in the air, she leaped over the Demons, while gathering a Moko Takabisha in both hands. Calling out "Moko Takabisha Double!" She blasted two Demons at the apex of her jump. On her way down she called it out again, knocking two Demons who were in her landing space down, then killing them by landing on their necks, snapping them. Spinning around while slightly crouched from her landing, she called out "Moko Takabisha Double!" again, launching the attack point blank into two of the Demons stomachs, making them the first Demons to actually die just from a Moko Takabisha attack.

As the red skirted girl just watched with her jaw hanging open, Ranma called out "Bakusai Tenketsu!" Stabbing her finger into the ground and shredding the front line of approaching Demons from the south with rocks. Narrowly missing being clawed from behind, the red skirted girl turned around and called out "Fire Soul!" Burning her attacker to the death. Ranma and her then stood back to back, taking all comers down.

A short while latter, all the Demons were dead, and the sounds of police sirens could be heard. "Oh, NOW they decide to show up, NOW THAT ALL THE WORKS DONE!" The red skirted girl screamed in out rage.

Kun-Loh then spoke up, saying "Mamoru, why do we not retire to your apartment before the authorities arrive, to discus things? Usagi still needs some care as well. I have stopped the bleeding for now, but her magic has not yet healed all the damage."

Nodding, Mamoru said "Ok, come on, lets get out of here!" and gently gathering up Usagi, Mamoru sped off, followed by everyone else.

AN: Next time on Helping Out, Explanations abound! See you then!


End file.
